everyoneareadminsfandomcom-20200213-history
Admin Discussions
Hello, this is the page where admins and editors can discuss anything. Background Personally I wonder why we chose Nyan cat for our background Xxgreenbunnyxx (talk) 12:58, September 16, 2012 (UTC) : Because Nyan Cat is AMAZING and cute! :3 Colin the Panda - Meow 17:31, September 16, 2012 (UTC) :: I know But It does cause the Wiki to be slow since it's a GIF Xxgreenbunnyxx (talk) 18:00, September 16, 2012 (UTC) ::: Hm, it runs perfectly fine for me :/ Colin the Panda - Meow 18:10, September 16, 2012 (UTC) :::: I would change it, no bad feelings. Who's with me? --Nikola (Let's talk) 14:26, September 17, 2012 (UTC) :::: I think that is very cute, but it makes errors for me too. :::: Maybe we should make something like logo contest? Christy (talk to me) 17:18, September 17, 2012 (UTC) :::::Yeah, howzabout a mugshot of ME! You know what, I'll probably blind you all... I second Charlie's idea. [[User:AsherÉire|Asher'Éire']] I'm a lonely person, so please talk to me... 20:08, September 17, 2012 (UTC) :::::::Hm, I think we should change it then. Maybe to a non GIF Nyan Cat? xD Colin the Panda - Meow 15:52, September 18, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::There, I changed it. You like? :D Colin the Panda - Meow 18:21, September 18, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::: Personally not. I'm Deskita Talk to me If you want 19:07, September 18, 2012 (UTC) :::::::::: I have an idea. How about we make a collage with the favourtite singers of the current admins and set that as a background? Nikola (Let's talk) 17:17, September 22, 2012 (UTC) :::::::::::: Hm, I agree with you, Nikola, but that'd be a lot of hard work but we may be able to pull it off. Anyways, I changed the layout again! ^_^ It was way to bland before so I decided to make it colourful :3 To be honest, I don't think we'll ever have a background that we can all agree on. Colin the Panda - Meow 19:56, October 1, 2012 (UTC) :::::::::::: You're right! We should do something abut that... Like, to :::::::::::: make a meeting or something... (Resetting indent) yeah! That's a plan! :DWe should all meet up in chat one day, when we have the time c: Colin the Panda - Meow 01:32, October 13, 2012 (UTC) :::::::::::::: Can you check this article out? I would do it, what do you think? http://halloween.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog%3AEricmoro%2FWikia%27s_Halloween_Costume_Contest Nikola (Let's talk) 09:58, October 16, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::::::::: :o That's perfect! We can just make a Halloween themed wiki design! ^-^ Message wall Hi, I've enabled the Message Wall instead of the regular talk page because I like it more. What do you think? Nikola (Let's talk) 18:10, September 22, 2012 (UTC) Well done! I think that Message Wall is better way of communication. Christy (talk to me) 21:18, September 22, 2012 (UTC) Newsletter How about we make a monthly newsletter and write about new members, new pages, news and add columns from different editors, like in the TSWiki? I think it would be great. Nikola (Let's talk) 17:03, September 23, 2012 (UTC) : Sorry, but I don't agree with this. The thing is, we have nothing to put on it. The Sims is a game with loads of news to put on it but this wiki is for testing purposes and such. Maybe we could all do our own newsletters about stuff we care about? Colin the Panda - Meow 19:56, October 1, 2012 (UTC) :: Agree, haven't thought about that... Nikola (Let's talk) 17:40, October 2, 2012 (UTC) ::: Well we do need some way for this wiki to have fun stuff to do, maybe a broader version of sims wiki battles? Deskita Category:Site administration